


Germination

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Drusilla in the cemetery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germination

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: School Hard  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Underneath"

"Do you hear them?"

"Hear what, pet?" Spike paid scant attention.

"Little seeds stirring underground." Drusilla swayed, pantomiming germination. "Pushing, pushing, straining for the air."

"I don't hear anything. Can't we hunt downtown? There's no one here to eat."

"Snnnap-dragons and flytraps and hungry, hungry lobster pots." She giggled.

Spike sighed. "Tell you what. You rest here, and I'll bring you some take-away."

Drusilla nodded. "Seeds aren't good for eating."

"We're not in a garden, love," he explained patiently. "This is a cemetery."

"Gardens of Sunnydale," she agreed. "Ooh, look! There's one sprouting."

Close by, a hand broke the soil.


End file.
